


(Girl)friends

by EmaZuro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: Lenka Láskorádová má spoustu problémů. A všechny mají jedno řešení - jistou zrzavou čarodějku.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	(Girl)friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/gifts).



Lenka Láskorádová byla zvláštní. To bylo jasné na první pohled téměř komukoli, kdo ji kdy viděl a v podstatě komukoli, kdo s ní kdy mluvil. Lenka si zakládala na své výstřednosti, postavila na ní v podstatě celý svůj život. A bylo jí v podstatě jedno, že jí někteří říkají Střelenka. A většinu času byla v pořádku.  
Většinu času. Většina času je poměrně nepřesný pojem. Protože většina času může znamenat v podstatě cokoli, ale co to pro Lenku neznamenalo bylo teď.  
Lenka seděla schoulená u kmene Vrby Mlátičky a plakala. Nebyla ráda, když ji někdo viděl plakat a sem se nikdo neodvážil, nebo minimálně nepočítala, že by se někdo tak odvážný našel. Navenek sice působila vesele a klidně, ale to nikdy nebyla. Byla to jen maska, maska, kterou by snadno prokoukl každý, kdo trpěl stejně jako ona.  
Jenomže jen málokdo trpěl jako ona. Jen málokdo viděl před svýma vlastníma očima umřít svou matku. Jen málokdo byl odstrčen na stranu tak jako ona.  
Nechtěla aby ji někdo viděl. A už vůbec nechtěla, aby ji viděla Ginny, přestože Ginny jí byla nejblíž. Nebo spíš, právě proto.  
Byly nejlepší kamarádky. Měly být nejlepší kamarádky, Ginny to vždycky tvrdila a Lenku to z nějakého nejasného důvodu mrzelo. Ona totiž čím dál tím víc cítila k nejmladší ze sourozenců Weaslyových něco jiného. Něco víc. Něco, co se určitě nehodilo, a co by z ní udělalo ještě více vyřazenou sobu, než kterou byla teď.  
A tak plakala. Plakala kvůli mámě, kvůli Ginny, kvůli světu. Prostě plakala.  
Občas jsou ti nejveselejší lidé ti nejsmutnější. Občas jsou ti nejsilnější těmi nejkřehčími.  
Nikdo nechodil k Vrbě mlátičce. A právě proto Ginny věděla, že tam Lenka bude.  
Přistupovala opatrně. Kvůli samotnému stromu, který nevypadal, že by měl návštěvy zrovna v lásce, ale taky kvůli Lence. Obzvláště kvůli Lence. Kvůli její křehké střeLence, té, na kterou myslela když v noci usínala a když ráno vstávala. Bylo to divné, to ano, ale koneckonců, ona byla čarodějka. Čarodějové mezi sebou občas mívají takhle silné přátelství, ne? To to muselo být. Přátelství. Co jiného by to taky mohlo být?  
“Lenko?” ozvala se Ginny a upřela na ni své světle hnědé oči. Její přítelkyně zvedla hlavu a utřela si oči, trochu se pousmála. Nechtěla, aby ji Ginny takhle viděla. Nechtěla, aby na ni takhle koukala. Vzbuzovalo to v ní falešné naděje.  
“Ano?” odpověděla a poposmrkla si, načež si utřela nos do rukávu jednoho ze svých oblíbenějších svetrů.  
“Proč pláčeš?”  
Položil vám někdy někdo takovou otázku? Protože jestli ano, je vám jasné, že tazatel téměř vždycky dostane tu samou odpověď.  
“Ale… To je jen taková hloupost,” popotáhla Lenka a podívala se jinam. Aby se na ni nemusela dívat. Aby se nemusela dívat na ty její nádherné vlasy. Na tu kůži. Na ty oči.  
“Lenko, znám tě. Vím, že když pláčeš, není to hloupost. Tak o co jde?”  
Lenka zaváhala.  
“Lenko, budu tady tak dlouho, dokud to z tebe nedostanu,” posadí se Ginny ke kmenu a opře se o něj zády, připravená čekat.  
Lenka jen chvíli mlčela. Pak se na to vydala lehce odjinud.  
“Zamilovala jsem se.”  
Následovala chvíle ticha, během které Ginervu bodlo u srdce. Jen nevěděla proč.  
“A do koho?”  
Teď se zarazila Lenka. Jak jen to formulovat? Jak jen to říct? Chtěla by jí to říct. Ale když se nadechne, nezvládne to a z úst jí nevyjde nic.   
“Ale notak,” bouchne ji pěstí do ramene zrzka a na oko se usměje. “Kdo to je?”  
“Já ti to nemůžu říct.”  
“Ale můžeš. Jsem tvoje nejlepší kamarádka, ne?”  
“No právě,” zaznělo z Lenčiných úst a chvíli rezonovalo tichem, které bylo přerušované jen občasným zavrzáním Vrby Mlátičky.  
“No právě?” zeptala se opatrně Ginny, které se vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbilo, jakým směrem celá tahle konverzace směřuje. “Chceš mi říct, že mi nevěříš?”  
“Ne, to ne!” Chudák Lenka nevěděla, jak to říct. Jak se z toho dostat. Že o tom vůbec začínala. “Jen… je to složité.”  
“Já to pochopím.”  
“Nepochopíš, Ginny. Nikdo by to nepochopil,” vzlykne a otočí se od ní. Nesnáší se. Ale copak jí to může říct?  
“Tím chceš říct co? Lenko, já jsem tě vždycky chápala. Vždycky. Tak co se to s tebou poslední dobou děje?” zvedla trochu hlas Ginny a Vrba Mlátička se naklonila na druhou stranu.  
“Nic se se mnou neděje.”  
“Ale děje. Řekni mi co a já ti pomůžu, ale dokud budeš dělat tohle, tak…” Ginny nedořekla. Neměla tucha co mělo následovat za tím tak a tak nechala konec věty nedořečený, jen tak do větru. Nechtěla jí vyhrožovat, to skutečně ne. Vždyť ji měla ráda. Ale očividně víc než by měla.  
“Tak?” zašeptala Lenka a otočila se zpátky k ní. Jejich pohledy se setkaly. Chvíly tam jen tak seděly a koukaly si do očí, než Ginny došlo, že by asi měla něco říct.  
“Tak uvidíš,” pronesla a zlomila tím tu nádhernou chvíli němého vědění, které spolu sdílely. Tu chvíli, ve které si obě dvě byly jisté, že to co cítí, je oboustranné.  
Ale jak by mohlo být, napadlo Lenku. Ginny přeci pokukuje po Harrym. Všichni to ví.  
“No tak,” pobídla blondýnku Ginny, která už ale pomalu nevěděla, na co se ptala. Topila se v jejích očích, sotva vnímala, co se děje kolem ní. Sakra.  
“Ehm… Na co ses ptala?” zvedne Lenka stejně ztraceně obočí.  
“Nevím.” Nastalo další ticho, tentokrát trapné.  
Vítr foukal a Vrba Mlátička se otočila a praštila sebou na druhou stranu od dívek. Začínalo se smrákat a některá okna Bradavického hradu se už rozsvítila. Těžko říct, jestli některou z nich napadlo navrhnout návrat, ale žádná z nich to neřekla nahlas. Jen na sebe koukaly.  
Vítr hodil pramen vlasů Ginny do tváře a ta si ho strčila zpátky za ucho.  
Lenka nahlas vydechla.  
“Ginny?” začala po chvíli dcera Xenophiliuse Láskoráda a přisunula se k oslovené blíž.  
“Ano?”  
“Ginny, myslím si, že bys měla něco vědět. Něco… důležitého,” Lenka se odmlčela a hlasitě vydechla nosem.  
“Ano?”  
“Já… Víš jak jsem ti říkala, že jsem se zamilovala?”  
“Tak špatnou paměť zas nemám,” zasmála se nervózně Weasleyová a taky se přisunula blíž.  
“No tak… To jsem… Já jsem…” Tohle bude něco, napadlo ji a celá zrudla, přestože foukal studený vítr.  
Ginny neřekla ani slovo, jen zvědavě nakrčila obočí.  
“Já jsem tak trochu zamilovaná do tebe.”  
Vrba Mlátička se zastavila uprostřed pohybu. Vítr přestal vát. Slunce se zastavilo těsně nad obzorem.  
Země se přestala točit.  
Ginny se zastavilo srdce.  
Lenka zapomněla dýchat.  
A pak začala panikařit. Zrudla ještě víc a rychle vyhrkla. “Já… to tak… já jen… vždyť víš že já…”  
Ginny polkla a zírala na ni, neschopná celé věty. “Ty… ty…”  
Lenka vyděšeně zamávala rukama. Takhle to pokazit! Teď o ni určitě přijde. “Ginny, promiň, já…”  
“Ty bys vážně…” Ginny zrychleně dýchala. “Ty bys chtěla, abychom my dvě…”  
Lenka překvapeně vykulila oči a kývla. Pak natáhla ruku a jemně se dotkla její dlaně. Spojila jejich pohledy a v tu chvíli jí bylo jasné, že je to tak, jak to má být. Že k sobě patří. Že bez sebe už neudělají ani krok.  
Pak se Lenka odhodlala a natáhla se k ní. A poprvé ve svém životě políbila dívku. Vlastně to bylo poprvé co vůbec někoho políbila. Bylo to jen jemné a něžné, takové, jaké první polibky bývají, opatrný a nešikovný. Ale přesto to bylo něco, co s nimi mělo zůstat do konce jejich životů. Něco tak nádherného, že to slovy snad ani nelze popsat.  
Pak se od sebe odtáhly a koukaly si do očí. Jedna druhé, tak, jak tušily, že se to má dělat. Tak, jak to vídaly. Jak o tom četly.  
“Takže…” pronesla Ginny po chvíli, která byla snad tou nejkrásnější chvílí v jejím životě. “My jsme teď…” zaváhala. Neměla nejmenší tušení, jak to pojmenovat.  
“Přítelkyně?” nadhodila Lenka.  
“Přítelkyně. To zní zvláštně.” kývne Ginny.  
Lenka se jen lehce ušklíbla, ale tváře jí zrůžověly. Opravdu to znělo zvláštně… Ale tak...hezky zvláštně…   
Teď bylo Lence úplně jedno, jestli na to někdo přijde. Jestli si z nich někdo bude dělat legraci nebo se jim posmívat nebo něco takového - v tuhle magickou, dokonalou, doslova kouzelnou chvíli jí to bylo úplně fuk. Teď bylo důležité jen to, že je tam Ginny - její přítelkyně - s ní, drží ji za ruku a usmívá se na ni.   
Znovu ji něžně políbila, jen tak letmo, jako dotek motýlích křídel - ale i to stačilo, aby se jí tito motýlci rozletěli po celém těle. Zčervenala ještě víc.   
Ginny se jen lehce zahihňala tomu, jak je její milá rozkošná a roztomilá, a jemně jí polibek oplatila. Položila jí ruku kolem pasu a něžně si ji přitáhla k sobě, jen ji tak lehce objímala, hlavu měla opřenou o její rameno a dívala se na nádherný západ slunce.   
Byl chladný večer, vítr něžně vál, a čechral oběma dívkám jejich vlasy.   
Byla zima, tiskly se k sobě čím dál víc, aby se zahřály, ale nevadilo jim to.  
Dokonce jim bylo úplně jedno i to, co se děje kolem nich a najednou celá tiše se plížící hrozba Vy víte koho přišla jako něco drobného, jako něco nedůležitého, jako nic.  
Teď bylo důležité jen to, že tam jsou. Spolu.   
Konečně.


End file.
